


janis wants pancakes, not regina. right?

by my_name_is_reginald_george



Series: Rejanis Oneshots [9]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_name_is_reginald_george/pseuds/my_name_is_reginald_george
Summary: "Hot, gorgeous, beautiful... whatever you want to call it"





	janis wants pancakes, not regina. right?

Janis might need to get her prescription knocked down a few pegs. The logical part of her was sure it was just her new insomnia meds making her feel a little dizzy, but the other part of her felt like she was on the world’s biggest airplane. She stumbled around in a daze. So much for pancakes. 

Wait. She wasn’t the only one who could make pancakes. Regina could! Regina used to make them breakfast all the time! She was a surprisingly good baker. Impulsively, Janis grabbed her phone and called her up. 

“Hello?” a groggy voice answered. 

“’Gina!” Janis said excitedly. “Will you come make me pancakes? I feel really weird, so I don’t think I can. Also, I’m shaking and stuff, which would be bad for measuring flower.” 

“Janis, it’s six in the morning,” Regina said. “Wait. Are you okay? Hold tight, I’m coming. What do you mean, you feel weird?”

“I think it’s the drugs,” Janis explained, hanging up. Mission accomplished. Regina was coming to make her pancakes.

When Regina showed up at her door a few minutes later in short sleep shorts and a cropped hoodie, Janis realized that asking her to come over while she was high on insomnia meds might not have been the best decision. She could handle this, though. The gay part of her brain that was currently ogling Regina’s legs was no match for the part of her brain that was desperate for pancakes. 

“What drugs are you taking?” Regina demanded as soon as she entered the door, kicking off her Uggs and setting her keys down on the kitchen counter. 

“Sleep ones,” Janis said. “I have trouble sleeping, remember?” 

Regina laughed, the tension slipping out of her shoulders. 

“Right, duh. Flour’s still in the same place?” 

Janis nodded and grinned. Honestly, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d wanted Regina this badly. Shit. The last time she’d wanted pancakes this badly. That’s what she meant to think. Stupid overly medicated head. 

It didn’t help that when Regina would grab ingredients from the cupboards, her hoodie would rise up to reveal even more tan skin, and when she’d look at the recipe on her phone, she’d make this adorable concentrated face that had Janis melting inside. Finally, when she was stirring the batter, the bowl cocked on her hip, absently biting her lip, Janis cracked. 

“Why do you have to be so…” she trailed off, realizing she had started thinking out loud. 

“So what?” Regina asked, tilting her head to the side, the whisk coming to a stop. 

Janis let out a frustrated huff. 

“Hot, gorgeous, beautiful… whatever you want to call it.”

Regina raised an eyebrow. 

“Excuse me?”

Janis stood up from her chair only to fall back and give up, her frustration growing. 

“Like, it was bad enough when you were so goddamn attractive but still kinda evil, so I didn’t have a crush or anything, just the occasional urge to kiss you or stare at your ass or whatever, but now? Now, you’re just so nice to me all the time. Well, not nice like Cady, you’re still sarcastic and shit, but you think about my feelings and worry about me and just do things to make sure I’m comfortable and happy and safe and stuff. 

“Like, even right now, I call you at six in the morning, high off my ass on my stupid new prescription because the doctor gave me way too much, and I tell you I want pancakes, and twenty minutes later, here you fucking are, making breakfast and driving me crazy with the way you twirl your hair and the way you smile at me and the little faces you make when ingredients spill on the counter.”

She took a deep breath, having rushed all of her words out like one long, drawn out sentence. Regina looked almost smug. 

“You like me,” she teased. 

“Yup.” Janis frowned. “Fuck me.”

“At least let me buy you dinner first.” 

Janis choked on air, and Regina smirked at her. 

“I like you, too, dork. Now, where’s your pancake griddle?”


End file.
